


pink

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Introspection, Kissing, Road Trips, Shopping, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: During their road trip, Cheryl and Toni wind up in a thrift store. Cheryl contemplates fashion choices and signs from the universe.





	pink

They’re in a little thrift store somewhere outside Boston. It’s late, maybe 11:30, and Cheryl is wondering why the place is still open. The place is cute, brightly lit by all kinds of interestingly shaped lamps. There’s one in the shape of a naked lady near the fitting rooms.

There aren’t any chairs, so Cheryl sits on the carpeted floor, which presses textured creases into her bare legs. She studies her own feet. She’s sacrificed ankle booties for heavy combat boots, the ideal footwear for motorbiking cross-country. She remembers where she got them too, remembers sitting in a DSW just before closing time, laughing and kissing and trying on shoes.

“I’m coming out!” Toni calls from inside the fitting room.

Cheryl snipes, “I’m so proud of you,” and Toni emerges, chuckling, and damn if she doesn’t gorgeous. The pink flowers on the silky shirt perfectly match her hair, while her skirt is the green-and-black tartan equivalent of her jacket. She looks beautiful and deadly, exactly the way Cheryl likes everything.

“Stunning as always, Tee Tee.” She stands in one smooth motion, and suddenly there’s hardly any distance between them. Toni smells like the ice cream they stopped for a couple miles down the road. She had ordered mint Oreo. Cheryl had gotten--what else--cherry. She can still taste it, as well as the blood that had gushed when she’d bitten her tongue. If she didn’t know better, she would say it’s a sign. But she knows better.

“Thanks, babe.” Toni twinkles at her. “You need some pink, too. How about…” She takes pink, heart-shaped sunglasses off a display and slides them onto Cheryl’s face, “these?”

A pink glow settles over her vision, casting everything with sunset colors, even though sunset is long past. Three guesses what it makes her think of?

“ _ Hold me close and hold me fast _

_ The magic spell you cast _

_ I see  _ la vie en rose”

Cheryl sings through the song, barely more than a hum in the quiet atmosphere of the store, but Toni looks enraptured, the way she always does when Cheryl sings.

“You’re amazing,” she says, and is that a hint of tenderness in her voice?

“Don’t you forget it,” Cheryl answers in her customary fashion, but she doesn’t forget that compliment for a long time.

They wind up kissing in the fitting room, because of course they do. Gentle kisses, tender kisses, thoughtful kisses. Soon, whoever is on duty will kick them out and they’ll continue on their way, but for now, only they exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
